moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallowa Skymane
Description He's a very pale color with a blond creme in his fur. The only real color to him besides the blondness are his black horns. When looking at the bull he seems much older than he is (add 10 years). He looks as if someone who suffers from constant exhaustion. However he is of average height for a Tauren a little bit on the lighter side in weight by almost a hundred pounds under. By no means is he a warrior but as a Tauren not many other races would take one head on without being armed. Lean in muscle for Tauren bulk. Picture is done by player, Coyote, in game on Moon Gaurd (if anyone knows her name or penname, will give credit to!) Armor His clothing is simple, liking more towards his own people. He is marked as a Seer. Not in status like an advisor, one that sees things further than most and a priest of An'she. His common attire are traditional beads and sky-blue kilt with shoulders to match. =History= ---- Wallowa Skymane experienced many changes through out his life despite that he had never been involved with any major war. Yet from the beginning he had always had a connection to the Earth-Mother that differed from how Shamans and Druids show reverence. Something that he believed was etched into his fur. Since his joined the Skymane Tribe he's given much to the Earth-Mother under one of her aspects; An'she. With An'she's guiding light Wallowa has sought out knowledge and to rekindle Shu'halo heritage with stories of the past, present and the future. Youth Wallowa was a surprise to his family being born white instead of black like the rest of the Grimtotem Tribe. He is not a true albino just white with a creme blonde tone and the only color in common with his family are long black horns. But his horns did not help, instead he was considered auspicious due to his color and that his mother did not survive giving birth to him. From day one Wallowa was thought to be bad luck by everyone. Reluctantly he was raised by his father, Nezpah, and older sister, Chiyook. Nezpah was an renowned hunter is the Blackhoof Village and Wallowa was just a disappoint to him. However he tried to teach Wallowa how to fend for himself being there was no denial that he was his son. His sister hated him with a passion and it was her that started the name Ghosthoof to mock her little brother. The other children along with his sister used it tease Wallowa for as long as he could remember. Needless to stay he didn't have any friends among the Grimtotem. One day there had been an important hunt that Nezpah was leading with other braves and Chiyook left to watch over Wallowa much to the little Tauren's woes. Wanting to mock her brother to new heights took him to the hills telling him ghost stories along the way. Wallowa was scared as they reached a little area when Chiyook spooked him and caused Wallowa to run. He was so frightened he ran as far as he could and right into the hunting party's targets. The kodo herd Nezpah was hunting bolted right towards the party and in the stampede a young hunter was trampled. Nezpah seized his son and in his fury banished the boy, Claiming that the young hunter who died was more of a son than Wallowa. Wallowa was only nine years old at the time and despite his age he wasn't given any courtesy of supplies, only his father chasing him into the Barrens. Being removed from the Grimtotem Tribe the little Tauren wandered the Barrens. Many of his old family figured the Barrens was a suited death sentence for someone who brought nothing but bad luck. However Nezpah's lessons did not fall on deaf ears and Wallowa managed to survive on his own. In his loneiness he was also very angry at the world. No matter how much fe thought others wanted him to die Wallowa was determined to survive to spite them all. New Family Wallowa survived alone in Barrens for two years with a bitter attitude and a will to live. Despite other Tauren camps that dwelled the plains he refused to wander into one out of anger and fear. However he did occasionally skirt near some of the camps to steal a few pieces of food and supplies from time to time. He made his home in a small cave surrounded by bushes that for the most part was hidden from sight. For a while Wallowa thought this was his life, to be a lone bull; but someone came across him instead. Near his little home one of the camp's children wandered near where Wallowa dwelled. The child was of the same age and pale in color as well. At first Wallowa met him with hostility. The other young boy, Wendigo, was curious and despite Wallowa's anger brought him some food (Wallowa was very thin). Winning him over the two became friends with a secret. Wallowa had Wendigo swore never to tell anyone about where he lives. Wendigo kept his promise and would return to Wallowa's home with supplies occasionally. To Wendigo's family Wallowa was known as Ghosthoof, who was just an imaginary friend. Then things suddenly changed for Wallowa just as they did before. Only this time a Quilboar hunter found his home and shot Wallowa as he slept. Luckily the shot didn't kill him, but Wallowa was pinned in his cave with the Quilboar attempting to slay him. Wendigo was going to play with his friend when he saw what was happening and ran back to camp to get help and breaking his promise. By the time Wendigo's father, Puyullup, arrived the Quilboar had injuired Wallowa severly. The Quilboar however would not survive the encounter as Puyullup chopped it with his battle axe. Wounded as he was Wallowa was taken to the camp where Nisqually, Wendigo's mother, healed the boy. Wallowa lived but his solitude was gone. Over the next few weeks Wallowa healed and explained why he was all alone. However he left out the detail that his tribe was the Grimtotem Tribe. Feeling for the boy, Nisqually adopted Wallowa into her home and into her tribe, the Skymane Tribe. Wallowa let go of his anger then and grateful to have a true family. Chieftain Wallowa eventually became Chieftain of the tribe although he was never in line to be such. His brother, Wendigo, held that heir apparent due to being a true-blooded Skymane. However with the Horde pushing into Northrend to battle against the Scourge, Wendigo and several braves went to help as many other Tauren did. Wendigo was a powerful shaman at the time and had made contact with the Taunka and so the Skymane Tribe were lending aid to the induction of the Taunka. During to an escort trip to safer grounds the Taunka caravan Wendigo was protecting was attacked by the Scourge. Wendigo fell in battle and with his death so did becoming Chief. The news of his death devestated Puyullup and the old bull perished not long after. Adopted Wallowa was not meant for the part but with years of training to be his brother's advisor and truly having the tribe's well being in his heart he was given the title by Nisqually. Nissqually herself was very old but knew that no matter the blood-ties that her adopted son would keep their traditions alive. With a heavy heart, Wallowa accepted the mantle of Chief and praying to the Earth Mother that he would make his family proud. =Personality= ---- Wallowa is a good nature Tauren and a very understanding one due to his past. He tries to see the good in everyone even when it seems like all is lost. He believes deep down there is a root cause that be resolved for anyone as long as there's effort put to it. However he does worry about the past haunting him and that he would fail as being a Chief. But with the light of An'she he has faith that things will be all right. He is also a collector of stories, finding history and legends to be highly important to his people and to the world. Belief Wallowa is a follower of the Earth-Mother as many Tauren are. With the Skymane's rite of Totem he communes with Wind Serpent as his personal totem. Wind Serpent fits his desire to find knowledge and grants Wallowa her favor to seek out old tales and other things. However another aspect of the Earth-Mother that Wallowa is close to is An'she, the sun. According to legend, An'she is the Earth-Mother's right eye and is always chasing his sister. An'she is the Tauren version of the Light, the three virtues also used but under the traditions known to the Tauren. It is with An'she that Wallowa believed why his fur is white and occasionally grants him visions. Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Skymane Tribe Category:Priests